Conventional power toothbrushes are typically expensive, especially compared with the cost of manual toothbrushes, often as much as 20-30 times that of a manual toothbrush. It is accordingly difficult to persuade many people to buy a power toothbrush because of the high price and the fact that there is no opportunity to try the power toothbrush without a price risk. Yet, it is believed by many power toothbrush manufacturers that if a potential buyer gives a power toothbrush a fair trial use, a significant chance exists that a sale of the power toothbrush will occur, particularly if, during the trial use, the toothbrush. demonstrates a good cleaning effect and a good “feel” following use. Manufacturers of power toothbrushes up to this point, however, have not attempted to provide a trial-type power toothbrush to the public for a limited time, trial use. It is unknown as to whether this is because of cost or other considerations. It is actually uncertain as to whether any manufacturers have even considered the use of a special trial unit to promote power toothbrushes.
Persuading potential customers to purchase a power toothbrush has thus been left to marketing efforts or testimonials from others, as well as recommendations from dental professionals. While these techniques have certainly met with some success, particularly for certain power toothbrushes, a very large segment of the total toothbrush market remains untapped for power toothbrushes. A substantial percentage of this segment can perhaps only be convinced if they are able to try the power toothbrush risk-free for a certain period of time. One group of customers may need the trial device to convince them; without it they may never purchase a commercial power toothbrush. Another group of customers might conceivably use a trial unit to accelerate their decision to purchase a power toothbrush. The challenge to the manufacturer is to design a “trial-type” (test unit) power toothbrush which fundamentally emulates a corresponding conventional (standard) unit for a short period of time by providing an equivalent brushing experience and benefits, the trial unit thereafter being completely disposable.